Garfield Goes to Hollow Fields
by treatster
Summary: When Jon accuses Garfield of making a mess on the floor, the poor cat is sent outside. In his anger Garfield finds himself in a boarding school with frightening courses in mad science! Will Garfield escape?


Author's Note,

Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had an all too long phase of laziness, partly because I have written more fanfictions than I can do at once. As such, I am changing Garfield Goes to Hollow Fields into a one shot fanfiction. However, this is a wonderful opportunity for me to edit some elements of the story I feel should be changed. Happy reading!

…..

The morning light shone through the window as the tiny cheeps of the birds sang in harmony. Garfield the fat orange cat hated it all. He wanted to sleep at least 5 more hours, his brown teddy bear Pooky at his side.

"Oh well, I'm hungry anyways," Garfield muttered in his deep apathetic voice.

Garfield rose from his bed at a sloth's place, Pooky in hand, and dragged himself to his owner Jon's bedroom. After he entered the bedroom, he placed Pooky on the floor.

"Wait here Pooky," Garfield whispered to the stuffed animal before he proceeded to climb up the comforter with his cat claws. It took him a solid minute to climb up the bed, and right by Jon's head. He reached into his fur, and pulled out a tuba (don't ask me how it fit). Then, he put the tuba to his mouth, and buzzed as hard as he could to make the loudest noise right by Jon's ear.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGH!**_" Jon screamed as he abruptly awoke from his deep sleep.

"Good morning Jon, you know you have to wake up early today!" Garfield said cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness your right, I have a date with Liz today, and it's already 10 o' clock! I overslept! Thank's for reminding me Garfield," Jon realized.

"Actually, I meant to tell you I was…" but before Garfield could finish, Jon was already in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shaving the stubble off his face.

Garfield sighed and shook his head. He dragged himself into the kitchen and pulled the freezer door open to reveal one box of eight frozen waffles. So he took the box, opened it, and plopped all eight of the waffles into his mouth, without bothering to unwrap or toast them. Then he climbed to the sink, and turned the cold water on the tap all the way, placing his mouth on the faucet to wash down the waffles. After climbing down back onto the floor, he saw Odie, the dumb dog who was only even living at their house because Jon's former roommate Lyman left without him. Next to Odie, was a brown plop that could only be one thing.

"Odie gross, don't you know what's going to happen to you if Jon sees this mess! He has a date and everything!" Garfield screamed at the dog.

Odie feared that Jon would be angry, so he dashed away. Unfortunately, this left Garfield next to the dung, so when Jon walked in wearing dress shoes, a suit, a tie, and cologne, and unfortunately stepped in the mess…

"Garfield! What the heck were you thinking! You know better than to poop on the floor like that, that's why you have a litter box for crying out loud! Go outside and think about what you've done while I clean these shoes!" Garfield was too angry to respond.

Garfield trudged out the door slammed it, and continued to walk past the yard, on the sidewalk. Nermal the self-absorbed gray kitten grinned deviously when he caught sight of Garfield.

"Hey Garfield, why so sad, is it your 1,000th birthday already?" Nermal mocked.

"Shut up Nermal, I'm not in the mood." Garfield snapped.

"Awww… what's the matter?" Nermal questioned in fake sympathy.

"Ever taken the rap for something you didn't do?" Garfield growled.

"That's too bad, well se ya!" Nermal didn't really care.

Garfield continued to walk farther and farther from home, cursing under his breath, until he noticed just how dark it was getting. It wasn't nighttime though, he was simply under the heavy shade of several trees of varying species. The more he looked around, the more scared he became, and he really wanted out. He started running around the forest in panic, trying to find a way out, but it seemed he was only running in circles. However, after around an hour, he came across a rather large building.

"Finally some shelter! This building looks pretty spooky though. Oh well, a cat's got to do what a cat's got to do," and with that, Garfield slowly opened the large doors into the building.

Garfield was astounded as he walked through rather a rather large hall filed with stairways. It almost reminded him of a boarding school, was this a boarding school? Nah, Garfield though, he couldn't hear any commotion, at least not now. Almost immediately after his train of thought ended when he heard a tiny robotic female voice.

"What do we have here, a cat?" the voice commented.

Garfield slowly turned around to see a giant stitched up doll dressed as a maid. He was petrified to see such an odd sight, which allowed the maid to pace over to him and pick him up.

"Ah yes, a male orange tabby cat, you'd make the perfect playmate for George." She calmly commented.

"George?" Garfield managed to ask.

"Yes, George, for a kid's homework he's very sweet."

_Wait, homework?!_ Garfield knew something wasn't right. Maybe this was a school after all. Why would kids be creating animals for homework?

"What exactly is this place?" Garfield asked worriedly.

"This is Miss Weaver's Academy for the Scientifically Gifted and Ethically Unfettered, also known as Hollow Fields, a boarding school for future third world geniuses." The doll explained.

It sunk in. This was a boarding school for mad scientists. Garfield didn't think, he just acted. He madly screamed while shaking himself loose from the maid's grip and racing away from her, not caring where he was going. However, the gluttonous cat stopped in his tracks when he smelled the aroma of gourmet food.

"I guess I can stop for a bite." Even when Garfield was fearful for his life, he could still find time to stuff himself.

As he followed the scent through lines of kids waiting to get their own food, he saw the meaning of life on the plate of a little redheaded girl in a black dress who was ready to take a seat and eat.

"LASANGA!" Garfield cried as he charged toward the girl, swiping the plate from her hand, which made her trip. It wasn't as if Garfield would notice that, and the ensuing domino effect of students falling, for he was too busy scarfing down his treasure. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the green stitched monster with the red Mohawk creeping up behind him, bearing a golden gear shaped hook in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is there a cat that has all its body parts running around here?!" The monster screamed in anger as he picked up the cat using the curve of his hook.

"I'll deal with this cat Mr. Stinch." The redheaded girl Garfield stole the lasagna from took him off the monster's hook. _I'm homework for sure,_ Garfield thought. He was ready to meet his maker, the girl held him under her shoulder and took him too the table.

"What the heck were you doing, animals aren't just supposed to walk around here! You could get killed, cut, or mutated in this place!" the girl whisper-screamed at Garfield.

"Well sorry lady, you were the one hogging the lasagna! Who are you anyways?"

Lucy couldn't believe it, first she ends up stuck in a school for mad scientists, and now she's talking to a cat. _I might as well introduce myself,_ she thought.

"If you must know, my name's Lucy Snow."

"Are you going to make me your homework?" Garfield asked.

"Heck no! I'm not heartless like everyone else here! I don't even want to be here anyway! The only reason I'm here is because I made a stupid move and signed an enrollment contract! Now I can't get out, and I could get killed if I don't get high enough marks!"

This was worse than Garfield could ever imagine. Now he had to get out, somehow, someway. He figured it would be best if he didn't cause more of a raucous. Garfield didn't want to get close to that Stinch guy's hook ever again.

Meanwhile at the office of Miss Weaver, headmistress of Hollow Fields, Stinch and Miss Notch the maid reported seeing an orange cat. Miss Weaver looked like a stitched up zombie, with a black dress, long black hair that flowed up instead of down, and sharp robotic claws.

"I cannot believe this, first there is a student who isn't supposed to be here, now there is a cat!"

"Do not worry Miss Weaver," Miss Notch consoled, "I will dispose of the cat, or perhaps hand her off to Miss Rickets for use as a class experiment."

Miss Notch excused herself and quietly walked away to make good of her vow.

"Stinch, you shall aid Miss Notch. Understand?" Miss Weaver ordered.

Stinch saluted her and hurried after Miss Notch.

After several hours of frightening classes (Killer Robot Construction was the worst. Garfield was accidentally scanned as the target. His lunch was still being cleaned up by steam powered drones as we speak), Lucy was heading to her room, Garfield under her shoulder. She was stopped by a blonde haired girl, who had a myriad of other girls behind her.

"Hey girls, it's that softy Lucy, and look, she has a puddy tat!" the girl mocked. Garfield glared.

"What do you want this time Summer?" Lucy snapped.

"I just wanted to see how many Fs you were getting this week!"

Garfield couldn't bear to listen to this. "Hey lady, you know, you remind me of this kitty I know named Nermal. Same lame mockery. You know how many times I hurled him through the door?"

"Did you hear that, the puddy tat is angry! What are you going to do, dry heave on me?" Summer laughed, so did her friends.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you were saying, your mouth is full of garbage!"

Summer's jaw dropped. Was she actually being out-zinged? She stormed off madly. Her friends all looked at each other, and followed her. Garfield was still smiling at himself.

"Hey, that was pretty good back there, thanks." Lucy thanked.

"Don't mention it."

Lucy opened the door to her room, and was greeted by a box, with transparent windows on each side, revealing a system of green gears. You could imagine how shocked Garfield was when he heard the box speak.

"Hello Lucy, shall we study more Clockwork Robotics. The test is tomorrow you know," said the box.

Lucy recognized Garfield's surprise, "Sorry Garfield, I forgot to tell you, this is Doctor Atticus Normandy Bleak. He's kind of like my tutor."

Garfield sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought that box would turn me into cat stew, or worse, instant homework!"

Dr. Bleak was not amused, "Why is there a member of the feline family in this room?"

"She was hogging the lasagna!" Garfield snapped.

"Never mind, I think I'm better off not knowing."

Odie had been following Garfield's trail for hours. He felt bad that he got Garfield in trouble and made him run away, and was worried when he realized it was 8:00 at night, and Garfield still wasn't home. Something bad might've happened to him. Now, Odie was trekking through a dark and frightening forest, the tall, ominous trees blocking out what little light was left. _You have to keep going_, Odie thought to himself.

Eventually Odie came across a building even larger, and even more ominous than the trees. However, he fought his fear, for Garfield's life might be in his hands. The yellow dog trekked on into the building, and was meted by a rather large cylindrical robot made of bronze. At first, the robot was dormant, but suddenly, with a burst of steam, it turned around, glowing red eyes locked on Odie. A chainsaw arm sprouted from its left, and wheels from its bottom.

"INTRUDER ALERT! PREPARE FOR ANHIALATION!" the root blasted through a speaker below its glowing red eyes. With several bursts of steam it chased Odie, the dog running faster than a racehorse. After several minutes, the robot ran out of steam power and shut down. Miss Notch and Stinch, alerted by the commotion, abandoned their assignment and found Odie, next to a deactivated security drone placed should Miss Notch ever be absent from her guard duties. That was lucky for Garfield.

After an hour long lesson on Clockwork Robotics courtesy of Dr. Bleak, Garfield was more ready to sleep than he had ever been in a long time (since yesterday). Garfield slept on top of Lucy's bed as she slept under the covers, her purple plush tyrannosaurus Dino in her arms. Dr. Bleak had his rest in Lucy's book bag.

Meanwhile, Miss Notch and Stinch, Odie in hand, paced over to Lucy's room. The slam of the door opening jolted Garfield and Lucy awake.

"What's going on?" Lucy shouted.

Seeing Miss Notch and Stinch struck fear into the hearts of Garfield and Lucy. Garfield became even more worried when he saw…

"Odie!"

The sight of Odie trapped like this normally would make Garfield laugh, but in this instance he was worried. So worried, that his primal instincts kicked in, and he pounced. Stinch yelped as he was knocked over, and Odie flew out of his grasp. It took awhile for the two to regain their composure. When they did...

"Oh no, they're after us!" Garfield cried.

Garfield and Odie bolted like bullets as Stinch chased them with his hook. The chase dragged on all the way through the corridors, the lobby, even the cafeteria. In one final stretch, the two pets sped up, forcing the door open to dash as far away from the school as they could. They ran out of the forest, all the way through town, until they pushed through the pet doors of their home.

Jon, now in his casual clothing, cheered, "I was so worried about you guys! I though you were gone for good! What the heck happened?"

Much to Jon's confusion, Garfield and Odie retreated to their beds.


End file.
